La boda de mis mejores amigos
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Taichi tiene que dar un discurso en la boda de sus dos mejores amigos, ahí explicará todos sus sentimientos hacia ellos y su relación... ¡mejor leanlo!


Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen porque sino la serie tendría más de 1000 capítulos.

**LA BODA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS**

Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami y hace unos días recibí un encargo por parte de mis dos mejores amigos. Me dijeron, "Taichi, nos gustaría que hablases en nuestra boda, para nosotros sería muy especial". Y yo como un tonto acepte, como si tuviese tiempo para escribir un discurso para esa dichosa boda, como si no tuviese un montón de papeleo esperándome en el despacho, como si pudiera estar a disposición de ellos para cada vez que me necesitan… y es que, para ser sincero esa es la verdad, al fin y al cabo son Sora y Yamato y sólo se van a casar una vez en la vida.

Entonces es cuando empezó mi gran dilema… ¿de que puedo hablar yo en la boda de estos?, había varias posibilidades pero ninguna acabo convenciéndome… si empezaba a contar chistes de mal gusto, Yamato me rompería la cara, otra opción era contar aquella vez que les pille en una situación un tanto comprometida en el baño del instituto, pero entonces creo que seria Sora la que me partiese la cara, y como el traje con los ojos morados no luce igual… decidí que lo mejor sería no escribir nada y hablaros con el corazón, decíos lo que significáis para mi, lo que siento por vosotros…

Sora, ¿Qué pudo decirte que no te haya dicho ya?, sólo una cosa ¡aún estas a tiempo, huye!, no, en serio… ¿desde cuando nos conocemos?, desde que yo tengo memoria te recuerdo en mi vida, siempre has sido parte de mi, siempre hemos estado juntos, hemos pasado todas las etapas de nuestra vida juntos y por eso te quiero, pero eso tu ya lo sabes, y también sabes que ese sentimiento nunca cambiara. Ahora me hace gracia, pero recuerdo el día que me entere que tu corazón ya tenia dueño, y no era yo precisamente… en ese momento no te dije nada, de echo nunca te he dicho nada pero sentí como si un frío cuchillo atravesase mi pecho y lo peor no era saber que tu no me amabas, lo peor era que yo sabía que eras correspondida, y fui incapaz de decírtelo, fui un cobarde y un mal amigo, tal vez si te lo habría dicho no hubieses sufrido tanto, ni dudado a la hora de expresar tus sentimientos, aunque mirándolo de otra forma, puede que así demostrases más tu amor, arriesgándote a confesar tus sentimientos sin saber lo que te esperaba, de esa forma tu tuviste todo el valor que a mi me falto en ese momento, pero a pesar de que ya sea un poco tarde, lo siento.

En efecto Yamato, siempre supe que la amabas, ya se que tu nunca me lo dijiste, pero era tan obvio… ¡Yamato Ishida, el chico que podía tener a cualquier chica!, pero él nunca tenía a ninguna… ¿por qué?, porque el solo quería tener a una. A pesar de nuestra rivalidad siempre te he considerado mi mejor amigo, tal vez precisamente por eso… ¡por nuestra rivalidad!, peo nunca hablamos de ese tema, los dos sabíamos exactamente lo que sentía el otro, y por ese respeto y lealtad que te caracteriza nunca hablaste de esto y te lo agradezco, habría sido demasiado incomodo para mí.

Y entonces empezasteis a salir juntos, se que yo os anime, quería veros felices, pero para ser sincero nunca pensé que llegaríais a tanto… lo que quiero decir es, se que os amabais pero… ¡todo el mundo sabe como es Yamato!, eres un lobo solitario, siempre lo has dicho y por muy fuertes que fuesen tus sentimientos por ella… ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que cambiarias de tal forma?… ¿Cómo me iba imaginar que el lobo solitario disfrutase tanto de la compañía de mi amiga?… ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que el lobo solitario ya no quisiese ser un solitario?, era un ingenuo, porque debí imaginármelo ya que se perfectamente que no nunca quisiste estar solo, que lo que más deseabas en este mundo era tener amigos, personas que te amasen y a las que tu pudieses amar y poder formar algún día esa familia que siempre has querido. Ahora me siento como un estúpido al recordar esto, pero yo te deteste, eras mi amigo te quería pero también te detestaba… ¡tu!, tu me habías robado todo, me habías robado a mi chica, por tu culpa yo había dejado de ser su único chico, tu me quitaste su atención, su cariño, su amor… pero era mentira, me mentía a mi mismo tu nunca pudiste robarme nada porque nada de eso fue mío, no me malinterpretes Sora, se que me quieres mucho, lo que quiero decir es que, todo lo que tenía lo seguía teniendo, y lo que no tenía es porque solo lo tuve en mi imaginación. Yo nunca deje de sentir el amor de Sora, su cariño, su comprensión… y por eso quiero darte las gracias Sora, por seguir queriéndome, por seguir tratándome como siempre, por no apartarme de tu vida, y a ti también Yamato por permitir que siguiera queriéndome, por no poner nunca una mala cara cuando la apartaba de tu lado con alguna tonta excusa, solo porque necesitaba estar con ella… te doy las gracias por no decirle nunca "o él o yo, ¡elige!", ya que eso la habría apartado de mi lado para siempre. Yo se que no te hacia gracia que estuviese siempre con tu novia, que te morías de celos cuando la llamaba a las 2 de la mañana para que su voz me ayudase a dormir, cuando interrumpía vuestras citas para que me ayudase con algún estúpido trabajo del instituto, o cuando tu estabas de viaje y yo me quedaba en su casa para que no estuviese sola… pero si supieras… si supieras que a mi también me pasaba lo mismo, que me moría de celos porque me dormía escuchando lo maravilloso que era Yamato, que mis trabajos para el instituto terminaban siendo la biografía de Yamato, que la única compañía que quería Sora era el calendario donde tachaba los días que faltaban para volver a verte. En esos momentos ni te imaginas cuanto echaba de menos los tiempos en el que éramos ella y yo solos, el tiempo en el que nos pasábamos toda la tarde jugando al futbol sin ninguna preocupación, pero ese tiempo ya nunca más iba a volver porque Sora siempre tendría una preocupación en su mente, y eras tu, Yamato.

Aunque sea vuestra boda no voy a mentir y decir que vuestra relación ha sido un camino de rosas, porque no ha sido así… Sora, ¿Cuántas veces has llorado en mi hombro?, han sido unas cuantas.. yo siempre intentaba consolarte lo mejor que podía, pero no nos engañemos, aunque haya madurado sigo siendo un bruto y nunca he sido capaz de apagar tu llanto, porque el único que era capaz de hacerlo era precisamente el único capaz de provocártelo, la única persona ante la que nunca has podido evitar ser vulnerable y ese no es otro que Yamato. Yamato he de admitir que cada vez que Sora derramaba una lagrima, sentía verdadera ganas de darte una paliza… alguna vez lo hice, y otras me quede con las ganas… porque te miraba y veía dentro de ti, veía todo el sufrimiento que a ti te causaba hacer llorar a la persona que amas, porque no nos engañemos Yamato, a pesar de tu pose de duro no eres más que un corderito con piel de lobo y aunque nunca acudieses a mi, ni buscases mi consuelo, tal vez por tu orgullo o por no mostrar tus debilidades, yo sabía perfectamente lo que sentías en cada momento…

Bueno creo que me estoy extendiendo demasiado, si sigo así acabare eclipsando vuestra boda jeje, para terminar permitirme que hable de una última cosa ¡del amor!, ¿Qué es el amor?, recuerdo cuando mi profesor de Ética me hizo esa pregunta y yo no supe que responder, de modo que me dije… ¿Quién mejor para responder esta pregunta que la portadora del amor?, y se lo pregunte… ella tras decirme unas quince veces "ahora no, estoy ocupada", al final accedió a contestar mi pregunta y lo que me dijo fue "pues el amor, yo no se como explicártelo, solo se que existe y es algo maravilloso" , la verdad no me resolvió nada pero entonces lo vi con mis propios ojos, supe a lo que se refería… y solamente fue viendo a Sora y Yamato pasear, la forma en la que se hablaban, la manera de mirarse, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en presencia del amor y fui feliz, mis dos mejores amigos, dos de las personas que más quiero en el mundo son felices por lo tanto yo no puedo ser más feliz. Puede que haya gente que piense que fui un cobarde, que no luche por lo que amaba, pero yo no lo veo así, porque yo si luche, luche por el amor, por la felicidad de mis amigos, lo que me daría mi propia felicidad, por eso estoy orgulloso creo que ha sido mi mayor muestra de valentía, he tenido la valentía para ser feliz.

Así que después de tantos años, no puedo imaginarme a mi amiga Sora sin Yamato, ni a mi amigo Yamato sin Sora, para mi ellos son uno, aunque siempre conservaran su libertad, tal vez por eso congenien tan bien, porque desde que les conozco siempre han tenido ansias de libertad y puede que la encontrase el uno en el otro, bueno no me hagáis mucho caso, sólo es una teoría….

Ahora si que termino, que ya tengo ganas de el banquete jeje, solo intentare responder a las preguntas que he planteado al principio de mi discurso… ¿Qué significáis para mi?, sois mis mejores amigos y siempre seguiréis siéndolo,… ¿Qué siento por vosotros?, ha riesgo de sonar muy cursi, aunque tras este discurso estaréis curados de espantos… yo os quiero con todo mi corazón. Por último sólo quiero pediros una cosa, Yamato se que siempre la vas cuidar y si algún día dejas de hacerlo, ahí estaré yo para recordártelo con una buena paliza… y Sora tu también cuídale bien, porque tu mejor que nadie sabes lo sensible y frágil que es el verdadero Yamato…

¡QUE SEAIS MUY FELICES!, y que tengáis muchos hijos… ya me entendéis, jeje…

**-OWARI-**

N/A: se me ha ocurrido esta idea esta misma mañana, y el fic se ha escrito solo. He intentado ponerme en la piel de Taichi, en lo que siente por sus amigos y este es el discurso que da en la boda de ellos. Espero que os haya gustado.

**soratolove/sorato4ever**

¡¡Gracias por leerlo!!


End file.
